The Center for Public Information on Population Research explains and publicizes the findings of population research and their implications for policymakers and the public at large. The Center serves the entire field ofpopulation research, helping to translate research results and to promote their use in the policy process and for the health and well-being of individuals and families. The Center is based at the Population Reference Bureau, which specializes in communication about population issues to nontechnical audiences. Eight distinguished Center Affiliates based at university and nonprofit population research centers help guide the Center's program. Specific activities include publishing in print and electronic formats four Research Briefs per year; promoting media coverage of population research by writing and disseminating news releases and journalists guides and organizing press events and professional development seminars; organizing conferences and monthly seminars on population research topics for policy audiences; and providing information services for the media and the general public.